Hemdale's Drake Family: The Movie
Is a 1995 film. It will be made by Hemdale Fim Corporation and GoAnimate Pictures. VHS Opening It is basically a fictional film. But the on the preview version, the VHS tape has a preview that is a real movie. The user NintendoYes WeaponsNo is currently working on the playlist. Summary In a mountainous kingdom, the father Billy Joe Drake leaves to attend affairs of state, leaving his beloved daughter, Josie Drake, alone with her mom, Donna Drake. When Josie is on an outing with Donna, she runs away on purpose, and Donna cannot find her. When sun sets, Josie is lost in a sinister forest, and is attacked when Alaia bursts through the earth and threatens to seize her kitten, Elliot. Several deformed amok runners corner the frightened Drake daughter, until a strange singing sounds through the trees, driving them into a fit, and they flee. The singing is revealed to be a Addis boy, Jonah, the son of an Addis father. He discovers Josie is lost, and leads her back to the house. He informs her that the monsters were amok runners and their henchmen/women, and that they are driven away by singing. Jonah says that everyone except the Drake father and his family know of the amok runners, and Josie reveals she from the Drake family. The next day, Josie goes exploring in the house after discovering a magical secret door in her bedroom. She ventures into a tower and meets the spirit of her Great Great Grandmother, also called Josie. She informs her that she will be there to help her, for Josie will soon be in very horrible danger. The same day, Jonah and his father are underground in the mines, and Jonah falls through a pothole and into the realm of the amok runners. Hidden, he follows the amok runners to a vast cavern where Hayden Bowersock and Lily-Grace are holding an audience, announcing their scheme to flood the Supernanny universe and drown the non-Amok Runners. Suddenly, Jennifer Baulisch, the explosive and angry Baulisch child, heir to the Amok Runner throne, announces drowning them is "Not enough!" and states she shall abduct Josie and try to kill her, which leaves Jonah shocked. Before Jonah can run and tell the others, the Amok Runners find him and put him away in a dungeon, but Josie manages to find him with the help of magic string her great great grandmother Josie gave to her. The Amok Runners finally manage to flood the Supernanny universe and attack the house, but with the help of Jonah and Josie, the adults fight the Amok Runners off and save the Supernanny universe. Quotes Josie Meets Her Great Great Grandmother Great Great Grandmother Josie: My name is Josie, and I'm your great-great grandmother. Josie: I haven't got a great-great-great-great-grate-great grandmother. Great Great Grandmother Josie: laughs I'm not as great as all that. Jonah and Josie Escape From the Amok Runners Jonah: Come on! Josie: No, this way! Jonah: WHAT?! Josie: Follow the thread. [ Jonah gasps ] [ the Amok Runners follow them ] [ Josie tries to use her thread ] [ the Amok Runners try to attack them, Jonah look at Josie ] Jonah: Josie! Josie: Quick! [ Jonah holds on to Josie's waist and they scream as they get out of here ] The Supernanny universe is flooded! Cast * Joss Ackland - King Papa, Irene's father * Claire Bloom - Great Great Grandmother Josie * Roy Kinnear - Kaden McKinney. This was Kinnear's final screen role released, following his death on September 20, 1988. * Sally Ann Marsh - Josie Drake, the Drake daughter of the Supernanny universe and the main protagonist * Jenell Brook-Slack- Jennifer Baulisch, the main antagonist * Peggy Mount - Lily-Grace Bowersock, the secondary antagonist. This was Mount's final film role. * Peter Murray - Jonah, a Addis boy and the secondary protagonist. (Paul Keating did his singing voice.) * Victor Spinetti - Justin Drake * Mollie Sugden - Donna Drake, Josie's mother * William Hootkins - Tony, Jonah's father * Robin Lyons - Hayden Bowersock * Linda Gary- Leslie, Jonah's father * Laura Mooney-Karolee Goins and Kadence Goins Links None available at the moment. Category:Non-GoAnimate films Category:1995 films